DC-15a Blaster Rifle
The DC-15a Blaster Rifle was the weapon of choice for the Republic's clone troopers in the Grand Army of the Republic. It was a larger, more powerful long-range alternative to the DC-15s Carbine. Characteristics This was one of the standard issue weapons for clones. While the use of blasters freed a clone trooper from the need to carry projectile ammunition, the DC-15a was a heavy 9.5 pounds, and the inherent instability of plasma gas reduced the weapon's accuracy. Even so, the blaster was very powerful and deadly in the hands of the specially-trained clone troopers. The rifle also sported a telescopic sight, normally stored under the rifle, which could be mounted on top for long range shots. The weapon's tibanna gas cartridge carried enough gas for approximately 500 shots, depending on the power settings of the weapon (The highest power setting shot 500 rounds per cartridge). Its power-charge magazines ionized the gas into charged plasma within its ignition chamber. These bolts would then be accelerated out of the rifle electromagnetically. Because of the hyper-ionization, the blue plasma bolts were fully capable of shredding through droids and vehicles alike, and was fully automatic. The DC-15 could interface with the helmets of clones to provide a video gunsight on the clone trooper's helmet display. Mounted on a tripod, the maximum effective range of a DC-15a was 10 kilometers. On maximum power, a shot from a DC-15a could leave a 0.5 meter hole in any ferroconcrete wall; however, firing at maximum power caused a greater rate power consumption, reducing the number of shots per power pack from 100 to 10 rounds. The blaster could be outfitted with ascension cables to climb up walls or cliffs as seen during the Battle of Teth. Even though a powerful weapon, many clones preferred to use the lighter, more compact DC-15a carbine since it was less bulky and was handier in close quarters, thus creating some sort of rivalry between the weapons. The DC-15a was preferred when fighting against bigger and more heavily-armored droids such as the super battle droid and the dwarf spider droid. History Manufactured by BlasTech Industries, the DC-15-series was a range of plasma weapons used during the Clone Wars. Later, eight years into the reign of the Galactic Empire, anti-troopers bred on Kamino would use these weapons to fight against the Empire. Some clone stormtroopers also utilized this weapon. Additionally, it was the standard weapon amongst the non-clone Senate Commandos, who further seperated themselves from the regular Senate Guards by using this instead of the standard issue weapon. On Boz Pity, however, one IG-100 MagnaGuard nearly killed Asajj Ventress with a DC-15, although she managed to survive. It is unknown how the MagnaGuard managed to obtain this weapon, but it was probably stolen. These weapons were also used by Dark novatroopers in the imperial special forces. These were heavily modified, bulked up and equipped with extra firepower. Foot Note This weapon is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Other Weapons